The Second Chance
by ShunShunRikka-Ai
Summary: The Leaf Village is not as we know it, in a time gone by when our teachers were students. Two girls share a destiny unbeknownst to them. They must tread carefully along an unforgiving path, or let those they love suffer. Amongst the homely banter and emotional battles of this Team 7, what darkness could be brewing?


This is a new story me and my best friend are writing, is her name on this. Check out her stories their awesome !

I'm soooo excited for this .  
>Okay some explanation~<p>

This story takes place around Itachi's teenage years,few years before he left the village also we are moving Kakashi's and the teachers to this time as well as teenagers. This is a bit of an AU as we are changing a few things but most of the main plot of the anime will remain the same. There also will be a few OC's,our OC,s Lena and Aika being the two main ones. This story focuses on them two along with Itachi and Kakashi as teammates and their teacher Minato Namikaze  
>Disclaimer- We own nothing except this story.<p>

Here we go :D

Chapter 1: What happened before.

-

The sky was a clear blue colour. Not one fluffy cloud to be seen. The air was warm and the sun was shining brightly in the Konoha Village. It's warm rays shining onto a medium size white house and through it's window, onto lilac coloured bed covers and slowly creeping onto a sleeping girls face.

The golden blonde haired girl squinted her eyes as she started to wake up. Forest green eyes opened slowly and blinked a few times before they opened fully and focused on her snow white ceiling.

"..." She yawned ,sat up and stretched. She then glanced at the alarm clock,kicked off her covers, stood up, took a step then whirled around and stared at her alarm clock.

1

2

3

"I'm late !"

...And proceeded to sprint out of the room and into the bathroom the door slamming behind her.

"I can't believe this ! Why didn't the damn alarm clock ring ! I'm getting my first real team today and I'm late ! Ugh !" She complained running out of the bathroom clad in a white strapless dress reaching her mid thighs with a black strip at the top complete with black obi sash tied around her waist ending in a bow at the back and a black satin sleeve that started at her forearm and flowed out to her palm on her left. She grabbed her Konoha village head protector and it tied around her neck.

Then sprinted out of the room and down the stairs grabbed her shoes from their place beside the stairs in the hallway and tried to put them on while standing which ended in her hopping on her right leg trying to put her left shoe on. Then the same the other way round.

"Finally !" She cheered and ran into the kitchen got her house key and a ruby red apple from the fruit bowl and ran out. She quickly locked the door and started running down the road in the direction of the academy.

'I can't wait to see who's gonna be on my team. Hope someone decent and strong like Kurenai-chan or Azuma-kun,.' She grinned, took a bite of the apple and jumped on a nearby buildings roof to take a shortcut on the roof tops. 'Or Hanako but they probably know better by now,' she pouted then giggled,'but you sure can get good looking boys.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by lots of loud voices as she neared the academy.

When it came into site she frowned while looking at a crowd of teenagers in front of the academy, recognising some from her class.

She jumped down from the roof onto the grass,' but I though I was late ? Stupid clock is broke !'

"Lena there you are!"

She turned her head left and noticed Hanako coming towards her.  
>Her short auburn pony tail swishing as she walked.<p>

"Hey Hanako! I like your new look." She said with a wink.

"Hehe well I thought long and hard about it and this is what I came up with." Hanako says proudly.

Lena took a sweeping look over the girl.

Navy leggings complete with brown leather belt, a flower print cropped top, shiny metal elbow protectors.  
>Her red Inuzuka clan markings clear as day with her bangs swept to either side of her face.<p>

Sora, her trusty wolf companion let out a howl of approval and she clapped her hands in excitement.

Ding Dong!

"Sora's as sharp as ever" Lena says with a laugh.

"Well there's the bell so we'd better go in"

"I hope we're in the same team" Hanako says as they're joined by others from their class.

"Of course!" Lena says nodding her head in agreement.

The classmates start their usual conversations, drifting into a routine.

Lena turns her head to the sky and takes a deep breath.

"Lena! Come on!"

She smiled slightly.

"Coming!"

-

The warm wind blew,lightly tossing a brown haired girl's high ponytail while she stood outside on the balcony of the Hokage building. Her hands resting gently on the railing. Her sky blue eyes were distant and fixed on the stone cravings in the mountain representing the 4 Hokage's.

The girl was dressed in a black,one arm top with a short sleeve, which was decorated with white string net designs halfway down. A dark cream coloured hoodie over that. Light brown coloured shorts. A small necklace was tied around her neck ,a little tiger being the pendant on it. She also wore fingerless gloves in the colour of her shorts and a sky blue ribbon keeping her high ponytail up.

The door behind her opened snapping her out of her thoughts and a young man stepped out," Mitsunami was it ?" He asked his voice friendly.

The girl turned halfway to look at him,one arm slipping from the railing. He had chestnut brown hair pulled back in a spiky high ponytail and warm, kind chocolate coloured eyes. He smiled a small smile when she nodded. "The Hokage wants to see you now."

"..."

She glanced one last time at the faces craved in the mountain, the turned around fully and nodded again.

Do your best please, for me and them.

"Right away," she answered her voice gentle, and followed the man inside and into a hallway. The man took left and she followed a few feet behind her eyes downcast the whole time.

"Don't worry."

She looked up at the sound of the mans voice.

The young man turned his head to look at her but continued walking.

"People here aren't like in the Mist Village,I don't mean to offend of course but their more friendly here so don't worry about fitting in. Just be yourself and try your best,"he explained.

She stared at him for a moment then give a small smile."Thank you I'll try my best."

He smiled back and stoped in front of a brown door and knocked.

"Hokage-sama ?"

"Come in please," someone said from the other side.

'Must be the Hokage,'thought the girl nervously glancing from the door to the man.

The young man give one more smile to her before opening the door and beckoning her to go in.

A blonde man sat at a desk with an incredible amount of what looked like paperwork on it.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and to her relief said without stuttering "Hokage-sama?"

Said man had been so engrossed in his work he hadn't really noticed her come in.

He set down his pen and stretched out his arms, yawning.

"Hmm? Oh yes miss Mitsunami Aika. My name is Uzumaki Minato, the current Hokage of the leaf."

"Y-yes, it's nice to meet you." She said politely.

He laughed slightly and said "please! Don't be so formal. I just have the matter of your school to discuss."

He motioned her over to a chair opposite his desk and smiled.

Aika sat down slowly and looked at him.

"So I understand that the people of the Mist were not really happy to send you here?"

"That's right." Was all she said.

He looked her straight in the eyes, almost like he was evaluating her.

And then smiled and it seemed like a weight was lifted from the room.

"Everyone has their reasons, however" he paused seriously," don't give me a reason to doubt yours alright? And there is one condition."

She was surprised at his quick approval. "Condition? What is it?"

He stood and walked over to the window that looked over Konoha.

The sun shone through the windows and he turned is head to face hers.

He gave a boyish grin and said,

"You'll be on my chunin exam team!"

-

Loud voices, chatter and even shouting filled the academy classroom as teenager sat wherever they wanted.

A woman stared at them from the doorway, her coal black hair pulled up in a tight bun with bits of her fringe here and there hanging down framing her face. Through the lens of her glasses her right eye was twitching.

The young man beside her nervously glanced at the teenagers in the classroom then at her in the doorway. Beads of sweat running down the side of his face as he felt the murderous aura come of the woman beside. Didn't they feel it too ? Or didn't they see them in the doorway ?!

'Time to stop this or Ayako-san will go on a killing spree .'He cleared his throat nervously and played with a strand of his long red hair. He closed his stormy coloured eyes and shouted "Quiet!"

One by one the rowdy teens turn their attention on the pair.

"We're now going to assign you to your teams, but first we have a new student joining our school."

He turns his attention to the opened door and says "Come on in."

Aika walks in slowly, her chocolate high pony tail swaying. She turns her sky blue eyes on the class nervously.

"Why don't you introduce yourself and we can get started?"

"My name is Mitsunami Aika, fifteen years old. Nice to meet you." She says softly.

"Huuuuh? I can't hear!" Shouts a boy from the back. That's followed by a thump as the brunette beside him takes out her irritation on him.

"Ouch! Rin!" The visored boy complains. "You had it coming." Said girl, Rin, says puffing her cheeks out.

In front of them a silver haired teen chuckles.

The class erupts into noise as the students take advantage of the ruckus created by the trio.

The raven haired instructor who had been smouldering silently, suddenly developed a tick on her forehead.

She slams her hands on the wooden desk, making the terrified man beside her jump a mile.

"Sit down and shut up!"

There was a terrified silence as the teens all but sewed their mouths shut.

"Obito, Rin and Kakashi! Stand!"

Their seats creaked as they complied.

"I don't want a peep out of you three until this class is over, understood?"

They all nodded.

"Good, now on to business."  
>She walked out to the middle of the room and motioned Aika to sit.<p>

Now sufficiently scared of the woman, she hurried to sit. Only to trip on a tile and stumble into the open arms of a raven haired stranger.

"O-oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I.." The rest of the sentence was lost as she looked into the liquid onyx eyes of her saviour. A pink blush tinted her shy cheeks as she stepped away and bowed in apology.

"Don't worry about it, just take it slow." He said quietly sitting back down.

As she walked to an open seat near the back she could hear the class whispering amongst themselves.

He was so fast, I didn't even see him move.

As expected of the Uchiha genius.

I know right?

She sat down and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head back to face a golden haired girl.

Her forest green eyes friendly as she smiled and said "Hey I'm Lena! I wanted to be the first to say, Welcome to the Leaf."

"Thank you,that means a lot." Aika says with a smile.

Lena mirrored her smile and says happily "I get the feeling that we're gonna be friends."

"Mitsunami! Kazehaya! Quiet!"

"Sorry!" They say at the same time.

Lena winks at Aika and they turn round to face the teacher.

"I'm going to call out the teams now."

"Um...uh" the man said, interrupting her.

She turns to look at him.

"You still have to tell them about the change."

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Yes, thank you Satoshi. There has been a slight change in the system."

A few confused murmurs went through the class.

"It's just a small change in number of the teams. Instead of three of a team there will be four."

'Not much of a change' thought the class.

She started to call out the teams.

It dragged on some complaining whispers and happy cheering going on in the background and then, "Team 6; Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha,Hanako Inuzuka and Yoshino Mizu.

"WHAT?!" And outraged shout rang out.

All eyes were on Rin as she looked from Obito to Kakashi helplessly.

"Rin? Is there a problem?" Satoshi asked.

She cast her eyes downward and went quiet, an aura of gloom starting to form.

'Whats up with her?' Aika thought.

"I feel kinda bad for her," she turned at the sound of Lena's voice.

"She cant be on the same team as her crush? Big deal." Hanako says with a laugh, before glancing at a brownish orange haired boy sitting in the front of the class.

"Team 7; Lena Kazehaya, Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha and Aika Mitsunami."

Lena's eyes widened and she and Aika turned to each other and smiled.

Lena felt a burning on the back of her head.

She turned around to the other side of the room where Itachi and Kakashi did a slight fist bump in approval.

She noticed Rin glaring daggers at her and a chill went down her spine.

"Better watch your back with that one around." Aika said with a slight laugh.

Lena looked back at her surprised and laughed.

"Definitely gonna be friends" she says, high fiveing the brunette.

"No doubt about it" Aika said in agreement.

-

2 hours later found Lena and Aika beside a small bridge over a little stream near the outside of the village.

After the teams were picked and they were dismissed Lena decided to take Aika on a small tour around the village. They spend a good hour walking around town talking and laughing like they had known each other for ages and arrived here.

Aika watched the little colourful fish that swam in the stream below them as she leaned on the edge. While Lena studied the forest surrounding them.

Aika looked up," Hey Lena ?"

"Yeah, what is it ?"she asked back .

"Do you know the people that will be on the team with us ?"

Lena grins and says," I sure do. Bakashi is the silver haired guy that got told off by miss Ayako today and the one that the girl Rin was fussing about. She's got a major crush on him while Obito her teammate has one on her," she giggled.

Aika chuckled lightly, "Bakashi ?" She asked curious.

Lena waved her hand," Story for another time." Then she grinned again," and Itachi, Itachi Uchiha was the guy that caught you when you tripped today at the academy."

Aika blushed lightly and mumbled,"that was so embarrassing."

"Haha don't worry about it that much," Lena laughed.

"Wait Uchiha ? As in the famous Uchiha clan for their special eyes ?" Aika asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah that one. How'd you know about it ?" Wondered Lena.

"Well their famous even where I'm from. I didn't hear that much but I heard their clan is really powerful and honourable. " explains Aika.

"Oh,yeah that's all true," agreed Lena then asks," That's right, where are you from ?"

"Um-

"Yo."

She was cut off by a bored voice behind Lena. She leaned a bit to the left to get a better view and noticed their new teammates.

Lena turned around and smiled,"Hey Itachi-kun, I'm so happy we can be on one team together.

Itachi nodded his head,"Me too."

"Aren't you forgetting someone here ?" Cut in the silver haired teen a bored expression could be seen even through the mask he was wearing. Aika vaguely remembered his name to be Kakashi.

Lena turned to look at him."Bout' what exactly ?"

Kakashi shook his head and was about to retort when suddenly something fell and hit the ground between them and smoke exploded everywhere.

-  
>Wheww that was long ^^<p>

Cliffhanger ;P

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and tell us what you think pleaseeee and as always

Thanks for reading~


End file.
